JeremyToons Unite: Battle for the World
JeremyToons Unite: Battle for the World 'is the third expansion pack for JeremyToons Unite, being available as a downloadable content (DLC) and also as a separate physical game. The expansion pack marks the inclusion of the ''Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Tinny! universes to the game. Synopsis Dr. Neo Cortex is traveling to the past to take over the Toonverse and Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco must stop him before he does with the help of new friends. Plot In Cortex Island, a mad scientist Dr. Neo Cortex plans to travel into the universe in order to take over the Toonverse. However, a malfunction leads to him instead open a portal to a planet named Metropolis, where Dr. Eggman is planning to defeat Sonic and his gang and take over the world. The two team up and go back in time to the 21st century to start their universe domination plan. When Crash, Sonic, and others discover the plan, they most follow them into the present day. During their journey, Sonic and his gang meets Gumball and his friends, while Crash and Coco meets Jeremy and Larry. The situation ends up worse when Doom Vercetti joined Cortex and Eggman in their plan. As a result, the two teams most join forces with Gumball, Jeremy, and the other cartoon heroes to save the universe and defeat, like usual, their arch-nemeses. Characters The expansion pack, besides including the main game characters, it also includes the Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Tinny! ''characters. Playable characters Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose Tinny! * Tinny * Buster * Tucker * Katie Non-playable characters Sonic the Hedgehog * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese the Chao * Big the Cat Crash Bandicoot * Aku Aku ''Coming soon! Antagonists Crash Bandicoot * Doctor Neo Cortex * Doctor N. Gin * Uka Uka Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic Tinny! * Roxie * Metal Tinny * Metal Buster * Metal Tucker Coming soon! Levels Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Tropes * '''Crossover - The game joins some of cartoons franchises with Crash Bandicoot and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. * Funny Animal - Since it's game based on Warner Bros.' cartoon franchises, this trope is obviously present. More coming soon! Gameplay The gameplay is a mix between the gameplay of the main game and the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Crash Bandicoot series gameplay, adopting some of its more iconic elements like the use of rings and apple. Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Rating Like the main game, the game is rated E10+ in North America and PEGI 7 in Europe (PEGI 6 in Portugal). Trivia * The Sonic the Hedgehog characters are the only guest characters in the game. ** Activision already owned Crash Bandicoot series ever since 2008. Coming soon! Category:Video Game